Uranai Baba ¡Ayúdame con mi Princesa!
by Grisell
Summary: En un día tranquilo, Uranai Baba contempla a las parejas enamoradas del mundo, cuando un joven desesperado por amor recurre a ella para pedir ayuda. ONESHOT! Para el reto "Gazo Fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball"


_HOLA! No, no he abandonado mi historia en curso "No te mueras Gokú", sigo trabajando en la continuación de esa, simplemente es que este FanFiction es realizado para el reto "Gazo Fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball". Me tocó en sorteo como protagonista Uranai Baba, y como tema, la foto de una pareja bailando en su boda_

_No soy muy fan de la pareja BraXGoten, no sé, hay algo de ellos que no me termina de gustar del todo, en realidad me han gustado más los fics donde Bra termina con Raditz, adoro esa pareja, también con Bardock y hasta con Gokú, me gusta más esa combinación pero tampoco odio que la princesa ande de novia con Goten, llámenme loca, pero para efectos de esta historia no se me ocurrió otra pareja más que ellos, jejejejje… Espero y les guste este fic._

_Textos entre guiones son –diálogos hablados- de los personajes, como sea siempre explico quien dijo qué y quién pensó qué, jejejejeje. Saludos!_

**URANAI BABA, ¡AYÚDAME CON MI PRINCESA!**

Era un día tranquilo, común y corriente. Uranai Baba se encontraba en su palacio, ese día se tomó un momento libre, no tenía ningún cliente, y justo ese día se sentía un tanto extraña, de esos días en que una como mujer lo único que quieres es ver películas de amor, escuchar cosas románticas y así. Pese a su edad, obviamente Uranai Baba también disfrutaba de las cursilerías.

Veía a través de su bola de cristal a las parejas en el mundo, sonriendo y siendo felices, besándose, tomados de la mano, etc. –Enamorados- decía en suspiro –Tantos enamorados que he visto pasar… corazones ilusionados buscando a su gran amor- decía para si misma mientras recordaba a tantas personas que habían recurrido en busca de su ayuda, ya sea para encontrar al amor de su vida, o bien, para que éste se fije en él/ella. Y justamente, ese día en el que se sentía tan romántica, nuevamente iba a fungir nuevamente como cupido

Un pequeño fantasmita color rosado con sombrero de paja color verde llegó con la anciana –Uranai Baba- dijo

Al escuchar a su asistente, la bruja desactivó su bola de cristal -¿Qué pasa Usher?- le preguntó

-Uranai Baba, le buscan- dijo el fantasma

-Pensé que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo- refunfuñó la anciana –bien, hazlo pasar Usher- le indicó a su asistente

El fantasma salió de la habitación para regresar con el joven de cabellos negros que aguardaba en la entrada

-Por aquí- indicó el fantasma al joven, guiándolo hasta una sala –Por favor un momento, pronto vendrá ella- dijo, retirándose de aquella habitación

La anciana se materializó en dicha habitación, reconociendo a su visitante -¡Goten! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?- preguntó la bruja

-¡Hola! Uranai Baba- dijo el semi saiyan

-¡Vaya que es una sorpresa que estés aquí! ¿a qué debo su visita?- preguntó de nuevo la anciana

-Uranai Baba- el joven se puso serio –verá… pues esque hay una chica- decía un tanto nervioso

–así que de eso se trata ¿Quieres algún conjuro de amor para que se fije en ti?- dijo la anciana

-¡Que! ¡No!- dijo sobresaltado –bueno…. Hay esque no sé…. ¡QUIERO SABER SI LE GUSTO!- dijo totalmente sonrojado y muy enérgico, como si el gritarlo hiciera que aquella chica lo amara en ese instante

-Bueno, bueno ya, no necesitas gritarme, no estoy sorda- dijo la bruja –sabes que no trabajo gratis, pero por tratarse de ti haré una excepción, veré en mi bola de cristal- la anciana descendió de su gran esfera –por cierto…. ¿Quién es la chica? Necesito saberlo- preguntó

-bueno…- el joven estaba demasiado nervioso, pero finalmente dijo –se trata de Bra- listo, lo había dicho

-¿QUÉEEEEEE?- exclamó la anciana -¡LA… LA HIJA DE VEGETA!- dijo con temor, ya tenía años de conocer al saiyajin, más no era alguien cercana a él, y sabía que no era precisamente alguien muy…. Sociable por decirlo de algún modo

-Si- dijo con cierta desesperación el medio saiyan –ella no es cualquier chica y antes de pedirle salir conmigo…- respiró profundamente -… Uranai Baba, necesito ayuda- le dijo

Baba se sintió conmovida por el saiyajin enamorado, así que comenzó a conjurar su esfera –Por todos los poderes del mal y la energía vital, te ruego saber si Bra Vegeta Briefs siente algo por Son Goten- recitó la anciana

La esfera comenzó a brillar y una imagen comenzó a aparecer

-¡Es la corporación cápsula!- exclamó el joven

-Shhh- lo cayó la bruja –paciencia Goten, paciencia- le dijo

En la imagen se veía a Bra sujetando una fotografía de ella, Trunks y Goten, abrazó dicha foto –Goten- suspiró –cómo quisiera saber si tú me quieres como yo a ti- decía con ese aire melancólico propio de los enamorados

-¡BRA TE AMO!- gritaba el joven a la esfera

-¡No seas tonto!- exclamó Baba -¡Esto no es un teléfono! Ahora ya sabes lo que la chica siente por ti, sólo tienes qué sincerarte con ella, invítala a salir, ustedes se quieren, no necesitas pociones de amor con ella- decía la bruja

El joven asintió sonriendo -¡MUCHAS GRACIAS URANAI BABA!- exclamó alegre el semi-saiyan -¡Invitaré a salir a Bra- dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí

-¡QUE TENGAS BUENA SUERTE GOTEN!- dijo la anciana al chico que se alejaba –bueno, otros corazones que he unido- dijo victoriosa.

Los siguientes días, Uranai Baba se dedicó a "supervisar" a la nueva pareja que había unido –Espero que Goten y Bra finalmente estén juntos- decía mientras accionaba su bola de cristal con su conjuro - Por todos los poderes del mal y la energía vital, te ruego ver a Goten y Bra- dijo

En la esfera se veía a Goten y Bra en el cine, y él tomándole la mano

-creo que hacen una linda pareja- dijo Baba con esa ilusión que uno siente cuando ve a una feliz pareja de enamorados. Desde ese día en que el hijo menor de Gokú había buscado su ayuda, el ver las escenas románticas entre el joven y la princesa se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo.

Un buen día –Uranai Baba- llegó el fantasmita con la anciana

-¿Qué pasa Usher?- preguntó ella

-Acaban de dejar esto en la puerta- dijo el fantasma quien le dio un sobre a la anciana

-¡Qué extraño! Aquí no llega el correo- dijo mientras abría el sobre, primero sacando una invitación que decía

_Bulma Briefs y Vegeta de Vejitasein_

_Milk Ox Satán y Son Gokú (+)_

_Se complacen en invitarles al enlace matrimonial de sus hijos_

_Bra Vegeta Briefs & Son Goten_

La anciana sonrió al ver eso -¡Ves Usher! ¡una vez más, Uranai Baba ha unido a dos enamorados!- exclamó con alegría y cierto aire de presunción. Después descubrió que en la invitación había una nota adicional

_Uranai Baba, por favor, no falte a mi boda con Bra, sin su ayuda, este momento no hubiera sido posible._

El día de la boda, la anciana asistió a dicho enlace, el cual fue un evento hermoso, pero íntimo, en realidad los invitados consistían en el círculo más cercano de la pareja, familiares y amigos, no fue algo de muchos invitados, pero vaya que no se escatimaron en gastos.

Después del banquete, la banda comenzó a tocar "Total Eclipse of the heart" de Bonnie Tyler, esa fue la canción para el primer baile de la pareja.

-¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!- decía la anciana mientras veía a los dos enamorados, bailar abrazados con la tenue iluminación y el humo del hielo seco, sonriéndose y viéndose a los ojos –Uranai Baba, lo has hecho de nuevo- dijo para sí misma, orgullosa y feliz de haber unido a tan bella pareja.

-FIN-

_Pues bueno, este fue mi fic para ese reto, espero les haya gustado. ¡Dejen Reviews! :D_

_Saludos!_


End file.
